Spin the Bottle
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ahsoka has an idea for her bored group of friends. WARNING: contains kissing and slight fighting.


**This is a one-shot idea that I got from reading a Truth or Dare story. Hope you enjoy.**

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Lux were all hanging around in the training room bored out of their minds.

"Does anybody have an idea of what we can do?" Everyone murmured nothing. Ahsoka beamed as a light bulb went off in her head.

"I got it! Let's play spin the bottle!" Everyone was puzzled by this.

"What's spin the bottle?"

"Oh, you'll see. First, we need more players and a bottle." Ahsoka contacted a group of people and told them to come to the training room and someone to bring a bottle. A few minutes later, Barriss, Rex, Cody, Aayla, Luminara, Kit and Padme came in the room and everyone sat in a circle. "Okay. This is how you play. Everyone takes turns spinning the bottle and however it lands on, that person has to kiss. Five seconds."

"What?"

"No!"

"Gross!"

"Really, darling? It that really a good choice for a game?"

"Yes, Lux. I think it's a fun idea. Come on, guys! It's a harmless game. We have nothing better to do." Everyone was defeated. They all murmured in agreement and the game started. "Great I'll spin first."

She put the bottle down and spun it around. Everyone waited in anticipation to see who it would land on. It slowed down and landed on Lux. She smiled as she gladly leaned over and gave her boyfriend a five second kiss.

"See? Harmless. Your turn, Skyguy." He spun the bottle and it landed on Aayla. They both blushed madly. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Skyguy. You gotta kiss Master Secura."

"Snips..." He leaned over to her. "Padme is right over there. She will kill me if I kiss another woman."

"It's a game. She'll be fine." He hesitantly got up, walked over to Aayla, and kissed her for five full seconds. As soon as the seconds were up, he went back to his seat. He looked over at Padme and she was starring daggers at him.

"Uh, Obi-Wan. Your turn." Obi-Wan spun the bottle and it landed on Padme. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. Obi-Wan didn't feel comfortable kissing his former Padawan's wife. Padme noticed the looks on both men's faces.

"Come guys, it's just a game. Man up." When Obi-Wan still didn't move, Padme grabbed his collar and kissed him. When the five seconds were up, everyone was in shock. None more than Anakin.

"Uh, Padme? Is there something you wanna say?"

"Nope. Just trying to keep the game moving. Who's turn is it?"

"It's yours." She spun the bottle and it landed on Lux. Ahsoka looked between the bottle, Padme and Lux. Padme got up and walked over to Lux. As she kneeled down to kiss him, Ahsoka grabbed her face and pushed her back.

"If your lips come anywhere near my boyfriend, I will rip them off your face!" Lux took Ahsoka's hand.

"Ahsoka, darling, calm down. You said it yourself. It's just a game."

"No. I don't like the way she looks at you."

"Come on, Ahsoka. If I can deal with Anakin kissing Aayla and he can deal with me kissing Obi-Wan, you can deal with me kissing Lux." She grabbed his collar and kissed him. Ahsoka's anger flared and she jumped on Padme. They started clawing and scratching at each other. Lux and Anakin were able to pull them apart and sit them back down. Lux held Ahsoka close to him. He started whispering things in her ear that made her giggle and blush.

"Snips, what is he saying to you?" She blushed deeper.

"Nothing. Who's turn is it?" Barriss spun the bottle and it landed on Rex. Barriss blushed as she crawled over to him and kissed him. Ahsoka knew that she secretly had a crush on Rex, but kept it to herself. About ten minutes into the games, things started to get interesting. When it was Anakin's turned again, Ahsoka got an evil idea. While the bottle was spinning, she used the Force to sabatage it and it landed on Obi-Wan.

"Okay. This is where I draw the line. I'm not kissing him."

"You have to, Master. Don' tbe such a baby. If Aayla can kiss Luminara, you can kiss Obi-Wan."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone continued to chant until they finally kissed. Everyone cheered and laughed at them. Before Obi-Wan took his turn, a group of clones entered the training room.

"Hello, generals and commanders. What's going on in here?"

"We're playing spin the bottle." Fives stepped forward.

"Cool. Let me take a spin for all of us." He spun the bottle and it landed on Ahsoka.

"Uh-oh."

"Looks like we all get a kiss from Commander Tano." She stood up and ran out the door faster than anyone could see. The group of clones ran out the room after her. Lux then stood up and took out his blaster.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, you clones!" He ran out the door and chased after the clones. Everyone heard blaster shots and sheirks from the hall. After a few moments, it was quiet. Minutes later, Lux and Ahsoka came back in the room and sat back in their spots. Everyone stared at them. Anakin nudged them.

"So? What happened out there?" Ahsoka was spaced out like she had seen a ghost.

"Well, uh... I was ambused and...Lux shot the clones with a stun gun. Not really...much to tell."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but...um, I think I'm going to..go to my room. I need some time...to rest." Lux helped her stand up and led her out of the room. Everyone else looked at each other for a moment.

"I think we should all go back to our rooms and never speak of this again." Everyone agreed. They all got up and headed back to their rooms. Anakin took the bottle and threw it in the trash.

**Okay. Not as funny as I hoped it would come out, but it was an idea that was nagging at me. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
